pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Glickman
Susan Glickman (born 1953) is a Canadian poet, novelist , academic, and literary critic. Life Glickman was born in Baltimore Maryland, the oldest of 4 children of Canadian parents. When she was 1 year old, her parents moved to Montreal, where she grew up.Susan Glickman, Canadian Literature, University of British Columbia. Web, Apr. 8, 2017. She attended the University of Oxford, where she earned a "first," and the University of Toronto, where she earned a Ph.D.Susan Glickman: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto. Web, Apr. 8, 2017. Glickman teaches literature and creative writing at Ryerson University in Toronto. She was a professor at the University of Toronto for many years. Her essays and reviews appear in magazines such as Maisonneuve, Brick, Essays on Canadian Writing, The Journal of Canadian Poetry and The University of Toronto Quarterly among others, and her poetry has been translated into French and Greek. Writing Wikipedia calls Glickman "celebrated for her wit, imagery, melodic language, and meticulous research.""Susan Glickman," Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, July 2, 2012. Recognition Her debutt novel,'' The Violin Lover'', won the Canadian Jewish Book Award for Fiction and was listed among the best books of 2006 by the National Post. The Picturesque & the Sublime: A poetics of the Canadian landscape (1998) won both the Gabrielle Roy prize, for the year's best work of literary criticism, and the Raymond Klibansky prize, for the year's best work in the humanities. Publications Poetry *''Complicity''. Montreal: Signal Editions, 1983. *''The Power to Move''. Montreal: Signal Editions, 1986. *''Henry Moore's Sheep, and other poems''. Montreal: Signal Editions, 1990. *''Hide & Seek''. Montreal: Signal Editions, 1995. *''Running in Prospect Cemetery: New & selected poems''. Montreal: Signal Editions, 2004. *''The Smooth Yarrow''. Montreal: Signal Editions, 2012. Novels *''The Violin Lover. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane Editions, 2006. *''The Tale-Teller: A novel. Markham, ON: Cormorant Books, 2012. Non-fiction *''"Seeing Unseen": Concealed Obseration in Shakespeare's Plays''. Ottawa: National Library of Canada, 1985. *''The Picturesque & the Sublime: A poetics of the Canadian landscape''. Montreal: McGill-Queen's University Press, 1998. Juvenile *''Bernadette and the Lunch Bunch'' (illustrated by Mélanie Allard & Yasemin Ucar). Toronto: Second Story Press, 2008. *''Bernadette in the Doghouse'' (illustrated by Mélanie Allard & Yasemin Ucar). wToronto: Second Story Press, 2011. *''Bernadette to the Rescue'' (illustrated by Mélanie Allard & Yasemin Ucar). Toronto: Second Story Press, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Susan Glickman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 27, 2014. See also *List of Canadian poets *List of literary critics References Notes External links ;Poems *Susan Glickman at Canadian Poetry Online (profile & 6 poems) *Susan Glickman at PoemHunter (7 poems) *Poetry ;Audio / video *Susan Glickman at YouTube ;About *Susan Glickman at Canadian Women Poets * Susan Glickman Official website Category:Canadian novelists Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:University of Toronto faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Canadian children's writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Ryerson University faculty Category:Canadian academics Category:Jewish poets